Roomies
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Wawanakwa College was no college like any other. Courtney and Katie, two normal college girls room together, Courtney unleashes her anger on the girls after Duncan, her 2 month boyfriend cheats on her with Katie's best friend. Courtney sends everyone to there doom, they had only experienced it once. So now everyone is hiding from the interns. They all hated what they call, it.


** Roomies **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

_Two Months Earlier_

A tanned girl sat on a red sofa, she rested her legs on the golden, glass table, the elevator dinged, and out of the doors stepped her roommate.

"Oh!" Katie beamed, she looked at her roommate head to toe, her posture showed she was proud as the tanned girl stepped out of the elevator.

The girl had brown mocha hair which stopped below her shoulders, her brown eyes matched Katie's. "We have, like, so much to talk about!" She gushed.

The tanned girl, named Courtney, was staring at Courtney, she winced, "Uh." She put out her hand, the energetic Katie turned.

"I'm Courtney." Courtney explained. "A C.I.T." Katie looked bewildered, Courtney and Katie awkwardly stood around. "Nice outfit, did you make it?"

* * *

Now Katie watched Courtney sob and sob, Katie leaned beside Courtney, she rubbed her back. "Du-" Katie caught herself.

Courtney only sobbed louder. "I don't care if anyone hears me!" Yelled Courtney, "He cheated on me, I was a C.I.T!"

Katie rolled her eyes at the phrase that she known well. "Courtney, we have been here two months. Now as roomies we have 10 months together, which is like, you know, totes sad."

Courtney sniffed, she wiped the snot off of her face and stood up, shakily, "Your r-right, I mean-" Courtney began to sob.

A knock on the door made Courtney very stiff, she sniffed and hid under the bed, something she thought she would never do.

Katie answered the door and dabbed water on her face, as Courtney had a reputation to maintain. "Katie, Courtney, everything okay in there?"

Katie opened the wooden door with the almost dilapidated doorknob, Bridgette, the college counselor stood in the corridor.

She stepped into the room, Bridgette was a nice girl, she wore almost no make up and her ocean green eyes were ever so relaxing.

Courtney held her breath, trying not to give away the fact she was crying. "Katie?" Bridgette leered. Katie snapped out of her trance.

"Huh?" She honked.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. She looked around, two beds were in separate corners, Katie's magazines were scattered on her bed and on the red velvet floor.

Courtney's bed was made neatly, the sky blue duvet was in complete perfection. "Yes, Bridgette." Katie nodded, Bridgette walked over to Courtney's bed.

She got on her knees and lifted up the duvet, she squinted. She peered under the bed until Katie shoved Courtney's duvet onto Bridgette.

Bridgette got up and was flushed, she walked towards the door. "Everything seems to be in order here." She smiled and quickly bobbled out of the room, embarrassed.

Courtney crawled out of the bed, hopped up to Katie and gave something she never had given anyone else there; a hug.

"Thanks." Courtney then got into bed and shut her eyes. Katie was awake, reading fashion magazines. Katie continuously squealed.

"Ugh!" Courtney grumbled, she jolted up, she turned to her roommate, who was finally sleeping soundly, Courtney shrugged and shut her eyes once again.

"Gotcha!" Katie squealed, Courtney opened her eyes only to be knocked down by a pillow, Courtney screamed as Katie continued.

Courtney got up, whacked Katie with a pillow, got her textbooks and walked to the bathroom across the hall. This college was different from most colleges, it was more like a boarding school.

Courtney ran to the bathroom in her pink nightie which she had changed into before she went to sleep. Courtney panted and locked the door behind her.

She looked at her textbooks, she had 3 tests tomorrow and needed to ace them. As Katie marched across the corridor Hatchet caught her.

Courtney knew this for a fact once she heard Katie scream as yelling was heard. Courtney unlocked the bathroom door and studied on the toilet.

Katie walked in on Courtney sometime after she had fallen asleep. She nudged Courtney awake. Courtney yawned and groaned as Katie locked the door.

She brushed her teeth. "You fell asleep while," Katie gurgled and spat, then continued, "studying and like watch out-"

Yelling was heard, the morning rush. "Hurry up in there!" Yelled a gruff voice, pounding on the door.

"Shut him up!" Courtney looked like she wanted to hit the gruff voice over the head and pull out his Mohawk. Katie then yelled, in reply.

"Occupied!" Katie chirped for extra and believable effect. Everyone groaned and walked off, some even cursed as Katie always took long in the bathroom.

Courtney took this chance to sneak out, Katie waited a few moments, making sure the coast was clear. If anyone saw to people go into the bathroom especially female reputations would be ruined.

Most people went into the bathroom to make out, Alejandro, a tanned boy with a tongue like a cobra and Heather a pale evil girl who used everyone and everything she could, she even broke someone's neck and showed someone's unmentionables, were two of the most respected people, evil but respected, they were among the love/hate couple which secretly used the bathroom to make-out.

Duncan walked in, flashed a grin and a larger girl as pale as Sadie bobbled in behind him, she wore the same clothes that Katie did.

Katie gasped, Duncan before locking the door, and having a cigar winked at Katie, blowing her a kiss. Katie shuddered as she walked back to her dorm.

Courtney was writing in something, "Um." Courtney quickly jumped upon hearing Katie's voice, Courtney hid the book in her pants.

"Duncan and Sadie are gonna m-make out!" Courtney and Katie both sobbed. "My B.F.F.F.F is dating that, that," Courtney joined in. "Ogre!"

"I hate Duncan!" Katie yelled, Courtney marched out of her room leaving an upset Katie in her dorm. Courtney whacked the door and Duncan opened it.

He peered out at Courtney, Sadie stepped forward, Courtney looked disgusted, Sadie was in her pants and bra and Duncan was in his shorts. "Look- Duncan." Courtney started uncomfortably.

Sadie slid in front of Duncan she looked at Duncan who nodded, Sadie emitted a squeal and then slapped Courtney, she kissed Duncan who chuckled, slamming the door in Courtney's face.

"Mr. McLean." Sniffed Courtney into the emergency hot-line, "Send all the girls on my floor into that _place." _Katie gasped, she shook her head.

Chris, as he was usually called chuckled evilly. "Right away, Courtney." He ended the call, "CHEF!" His voice boomed in his office.

Chris McLean's office was at the bottom of the building, it had a glistening glass floor and a desk in, that was all he had.

What was in the desks, however was confidential. Chef walked into the room, moodily, "WHAT!?" He yelled, Chris grinned.

"Round up, Zoey, Dakota, Ann Maria, Sadie, Katie..." Chris droned on and on with the names. Eva, the fitness buff had just exited the gym and Noah had just been thrown out of the library along with the haired orange girl, who was possibly of a Scottish descent, or more commonly Izzy.

None of them usually chatted, though eachother considered themselves to be friends, Izzy was bouncing around, and she had hit Eva who had just exited the gym.

The library and gym were right next to eachother, after a few steps, Eva opened her mouth to yell, however she heard her name and began to listen.

"So, you got that?" Chris said, Chef grunted in reply. "Oh, also, call the press, this is gonna be a big one, and get our best lawyers on the scene, in case of any...casualties, but round them up carefully, ever since last time most of them will probably be scared." Chris gave a sinister chuckle.

Chef exited Chris's only to look down and see, Eva, Izzy and Noah looking at him, Izzy and Eva ran off, Noah shrugged.

Chef grabbed Noah by the neck and and began to wring his arm, Chris looked up and saw Noah. "That's a boy." Chef almost put Noah down.

"Let him suffer." Chris demanded, Chef nodded and Noah slipped into unconsciousness, Chef let go of Noah's neck, which was now shriveled.

"Crazy girl and Iron-face know about-" Chris then buzzed his intern button, knowing what Chef was going to say. "Get Izzy and Eva, they know of the plan, oh and tell them Courtney set up the plan, because she did but do it to stir some drama."

Chris's interns followed Chris's instructions because they didn't want to be tormented, Chris was nice enough to let them have 1 day off a week.

The interns marched up stairs in sets of to, each holding gas masks, they also held laughing gas. In sets of two the interns knocked on the door.

Room 50. It was home to; Lindsay, the pale haired girl who was dimwitted was rooming with Jo, tougher than nails girl who was very bossy.

No response. A squeal was heard, from another room. They turned 360 degrees to face room 75. They knocked on the door, Sierra and Sadie roomed.

After a while the intern knocked the door down. While the other inspected the room, no one was there, the interns both however did take something's that tickled there fancy.

"EE!" Squealed a voice in the room, the interns sprayed laughing gas and Sadie, under her bed laughed, she clung onto her purple duvet and was lifted out of the room.

One intern patted Sadie on the heart twice and the laughing died down, Sadie smiled seductively, she was then led into Chris's room.

One intern stayed in the room, he was dimwitted enough to take off his gas mask, thus he began to laugh, a girl tanned and purple haired, looked at pictures of a boy stapled to her bed.

She was in hiding, but no more.

The intern saw the purple haired girl walk out of the room, Sierra opened her mouth and unintentionally fell right outside of her room.

She too began to laugh.

The intern tried to grab Sierra, he edged closer to her, his hands enclosed around the girl, who kept trying to pat herself on the heart like the intern had done for Sadie.

The other intern marched back upstairs and saw Sierra, Sierra quickly patted herself in the place where your heart should be.

Sierra's laughter died down, "It's too late for me." Sierra sighed, as the intern's began to corner her, "So," Sierra screamed and screamed and screamed, everyone crammed into Katie and Courtney's room heard the scream.

Courtney suddenly felt guilty she couldn't call the whole thing off now, especially not in front of everyone.


End file.
